


Death Isn't that Impressive

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [24]
Category: Leverage
Genre: AU, Gen, Slight Canon Divergence, the hot potato job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity





	Death Isn't that Impressive

Prompt: Death isn't that impressive.  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Parker  
Pairing: none

"Parker get out of there!" She heard someone tell her over her com but wasn't quite sure who had spoken. White hot pain covered her body as the vault went up in flames.

When she could see again she was standing in one of those infinite CGI planes you see on TV. It was black and endless. She could see no end or change between ground and sky.

*I must be dead. Yeah, that's it. I'm dead. I hope Sophie doesn't cry. She always says she hates crying."

Parker takes another look around the empty space.

*Death really isn't that impressive. It's nothing like the stories say its like. There's no heaven or hell. My family isn't waiting for me.*

The thief woke up to bright lights, beeping machines, scratchy sheets, and a very distinct smell of anesthetic.

AN: AU for THE HOT POTATO JOB


End file.
